The Matchmakers: Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Sanosuke
by BrightlyColoredNight
Summary: AyumeTatsuWhat happens when the Comedic Trio discovers that everyone's favorite has a crush on a certain book keeper? R&RON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The Matchmakers: Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Sanosuke**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story minus the plot.

Part One

"TETSU!"

Ayume laughed as a hysterical Tatsu run past the kitchen looking for Tetsu. Watching the two brothers sent a bitter sweet feeling run through her veins. Despite the brothers' constant fighting, they had something special. Something her brother and her would never have.

Her eyes settled on Tatsu, clinging to a struggling Tetsu. Tatsu. He was different from most men she met. He was awkward and avoided staying out of conflicts. He was content with doing books and other pieces of tedious work which he accepted graciously. Tatsu over reacted and seemed like he was on wits end. Well anyone would be on wits end if their brother was Tetsu.

Giggling at the regular scene, Ayume returned to her cooking. Why was she thinking about the eldest Ichimura anyway? He wasn't strong and sometimes he seemed insane. He was just like any man in around. Normal. Yet he was kind and caring. He would give everything to protect his little brother. He was handsome- wait HANDSOME? Where did that come from?

"What brought that about? Oh my, bad Ayu!"

Her hands rested upon her stained cheeks, warming them. Ayume shook her head firecly.

"Not attracted to Tastu. He is NOT for me."

Despite her hard scolding, her eyes wandered over the brunette man, lingering upon his tall form longingly. She had felt a pull towards the man since the day she meet him, scolding his brother. Maybe his normalness was what she needed.

"Ooooohhhhhh mmmyyyyy! Miss. Harada, do I see Miss. Yamazaki blushing?

"Oh yes Miss. Nagakura. Is there a young man she fancies? Miss. Toudou?

"Does Miss. Yamazaki have a thing for younger men like our little Tetsu?"

Red faced and sputtering, Ayume turned to the Comedic trio who were smiling like snakes.

"Oh shut up. How dare you say such a thing? Me like Tetsu? Don't be ridiculous!"

The three troublemakers looked at each other, then Ayu, then out to were her eyes had been glued only a few minutes ago, and then back at each other. Snake smiles spreaed on their faces.

"Oh no," thought Ayume.

"Not little Tetsu? Then who do you think it is, Miss. Harada?"

"Well, Miss Toudou, Could it be the other Ichimura?"

Sanosuke laughed, "Yah like Tatsunosuke?"

The Comedic Trio fell to the floor laughing at Ayu's face bleed red and sputtered incoherent words. As if Destiny looked down upon Ayume and decided to make her life more miserable, the man of the hour, Tatsu, walked in.

"Um is everything alright in here?"

Before the michevous trio could do anything, Ayu exploded and threatened all men out of her kitchen with a very large butcher knife.

A good ways away from the slightly homicidal Ayume, the four men caught their breaths.

"Sirs, do you know what that was all about," asked Tatsu was he hunched over, panting trying to get his heart beat back to normal.

Shinpachi laughed, "You find out soon Tatsu, don't worry." The 2nd unit captain walked away followed by his friends leaving a confused Tatsu is their wake.

Yes, Tatsu would find out soon, the infamous Comedic Trio would make sure of that. They would do anything in their power to get Ayu and Tatsu together even if it killed them. The trio laughed manically into the sunset leaving anyone they passed wondering the three were sane.

"We're gonna needed a lot of help to get this to work," said Shinpachi.

The other nodded in consent. First accomplish, Tetsu.

A.N. Hm I was gonna make this a one shot but I think I would have who ever read this pretty irritated with the way I ended. Ya I'll try to update (going to camp soon though) all of my stories...I hope. Thanks for reading and...REVIEW. Please. It makes me feel loved. -


	2. Part Two

**The Matchmakers: Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Sanosuke**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story minus the plot.

Part Two

They watched their pray, totally unnoticed. A innocent little puppy, cleaning the dojo floor. They snuck up upon him, eyes gleaming and licked their lips. This would be fun. They descended upon the puppy and...

"PUPPY BOY!"

Tetsu jumped out of his skin as if someone just threw cold water on him. The older captains rolled on the floor with laughter. Once Tetsu had his heart beat back to normal, anger filled him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Heisuke chuckled, "Ah we just wanted to say hi. No need to get mad." Tetsu laughed, grabbing his rag from the floor. He knew better than to believe them.

"Come on Tetsu, we came here for a real reason," said Shinpachi.

Sanosuke nodded, "Ya we need your help." Puppy Boy tilted his head, "Really? With what?" The Comedic Trio smirked, "Hook, line, and sinker."

They grabbed the younger boy and formed a huddle. Soft whispers were exchanged until Tetsu jumped away from the huddle like he was burnt.

"WHAT! AYU-NEE LIKES Taarrbbb"

A hand quickly shot out over his mouth.

"Shut up," Shinpachi hissed, "Do you want the whole Shinsengumi to know?"

Shinpachi removed his hand; Tetsu rubbed his mouth and whispered an apology. Heisuke brought everyone back to the matter at hand.

"So Tetsu are you in?"

Tetsu looked down messing with his hands.

"I don't know. Tatsu..."

"Come on Puppy-chan, those two are perfect together," Sanosuke interuppted.

"Ya. They'll be happy together. You want your brother to be happy don't you," Heisuke added?"

"Ya well..."

Ok, maybe this would be harder thought the trio.

"But..."

Or not.

"Since it will back Tetsu happy..."

"Yessssssssss?"

"I'll do it!"

"YES," the three yelled.

"But how," asked Tetsu.

The joy high the Comedic Trio were just experiencing immediately deflated. Sanosuke fidgited, "Weeeeelllllllll..."

"We'll get Hajime to help," yelled Heisuke!

"You'll get me to help with what?"

The Comedic Trio and Tetsu jumped backwards. Shinpachi was in Sanosuke's arms, clinging to him, Heisuke jumped behind Sanosuke, and Tetsu fell to the floor. Hajime raised an eyebrow at them. As soon as they composed themselves (with much blushing, stuttering, and excuses) and faced the 3rd Unit Captain.

"Well," promoted Hajime?

"WewantyourhelpgettingTatsuandAyumetogether," rushed Sanosuke without taking a breath.

Hajime raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because Ayu-nee likes him and their perfect together," answered Tetsu.

Hajime regarded the teenager with a deadpan look causing the red head to fidget.

"Alright."

"Yes," yelled the four, high fiving each other.

Shinpachi became serious again, "Yes we will have to plan tonight and begin tomorrow." Hajime nodded, "But you will have to keep it secret from Susumu."

"Why," asked Sanosuke?

"Do you think he will be thrilled with having us set his sister up?"

The Comedic Trio and Tetsu shuddered at the idea of what Susumu would do to them if he found out.

"Well," said Tetsu smiling, "what Susumu doesn't know won't kill him!"

The group nodded and went their separate ways, preparing for the next day.

Ayu-nee: onee is Japanese for sister. So Ayu-nee is like sister Ayu

Puppy-chan: chan is an affectionate suffix used by little kids and to younger people.

(Ok these aren't perfect but ok. If ya want to correct me just review just DON'T FLAME OR BE RUDE. I know the exact meanings but I don't feel like looking them up.)

NEXT TIME:

"Um...he, he, he. Hi Susumu!"

**A.N.** I updated so soon! You should be happy. I'm gonna try to update as much as possiable. Thank You everyone who reviewed. YOU'RE GREAT! So here are individual thanks/ responses:

**From: Evil Kasumi: Ayu and Tatsu! Such a darling-DARLING concept! I love it! I wonder what their respective Brothers might think of it, though! DO continue! We hardly get Tatsu-focused fics around here, and this one does promise to be quite entertaining! I'm definitely keeping a watch on this one! Keep up the awesome work! **

Response: I know I love the idea of the pairing. I didn't get motivation until I saw someone asking to write a fanfic with this pairing. I think Susumu might object to the idea. Tahnks so much!

**From: peacemaker911: Hey, I liked this! I always liked the AyumuXTatsu pairing! Hehe, and putting the trio in there just made it much better! Please update! **

Response; Ya I like the pairing too. I also love the trio. Thanks a lot!

**From: Raiyne Nagakura : Hmm...well, it seems that mis harada, nagakura, and toudou have there wwork cut out for them. I want to know what you'll do with this. But are you going to keep this in sync with the series timeline? It'd probably be better if you don't... See ya! **

Response: Ya. Not following timeline and what really happens (with the deaths) cause all of my fav characters die. Ya but this is oing to be fun to see how the trio aomplishes this. Thanks for reviewing!

THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
